tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaxswim as "Courtney" (Camp Drama)
15:31 Jaxswim ~Jaxswim@c-67-161-29-110.hsd1.ca.comcast.net has joined #overflux 15:31 I need to get the links 15:31 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Jax. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 15:31 but yeah 15:32 what is that 15:32 <@TDIFan13> ... 15:32 <@TDIFan13> Did you not read the audition process forum...? 15:32 Jaxswim, Lindsay and Courtney 15:32 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Courtney, and then you can audition for Lindsay right after. 15:32 kk 15:33 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 15:33 Sure. 15:33 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 15:33 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 15:33 10 15:33 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 15:33 ... 8? 15:33 I'd like to show up as often as I can 15:33 but like 15:33 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:33 ... well okay 15:34 No. 15:34 <@TDIFan13> Are you sure? 15:34 <@TDIFan13> You're pretty rude to TDN and I. 15:34 <@TDIFan13> Is it because he's black? 15:34 <@TDIFan13> And I'm gay? 15:34 <@TDIFan13> :| 15:34 <@TDIFan13> Is that it? 15:34 Yup. 15:34 <@TDIFan13> lol 15:34 <@TDIFan13> k so 15:34 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 15:34 kk 15:34 <@TDIFan13> For Courtney. 15:34 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 15:35 No 15:35 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 15:35 Mmm, yes? 15:35 Jaxswim ~Jaxswim@c-67-161-29-110.hsd1.ca.comcast.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 15:35 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 15:35 <@TDIFan13> ARE YOU F**KING SERIOUS 15:37 Jaxswim ~Jaxswim@c-67-161-29-110.hsd1.ca.comcast.net has joined #overflux 15:37 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 15:37 Anti-hero 15:37 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 15:37 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jaxswim/Courtney_(TDRR) 15:38 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Gwen. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 15:38 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Gwen 15:38 Jaxswim has changed nick to Courtney8 15:38 (wait do I start or do you0 15:38 <@TDIFan13> (you.) 15:38 (kk) 15:38 Hi there Gwen! 15:38 Listen. 15:38 I was thinking. 15:38 Nope. 15:39 You and I could do some serious damage if w-- 15:39 ... 15:39 I'm sorry? 15:39 :3 15:39 Whatever you're about to ask. 15:39 It's a no from me. 15:39 Why not? 15:39 >.> 15:39 Look, Courtney. 15:39 I'm playing this game on my own, not with other people. 15:39 Um, haha, that's kind of what you do. 15:39 You play with others. 15:39 That's how you WIN 15:39 you want to win 15:39 don't you, Gwen? 15:39 We're not going to win the one hundred thousand dollars together, and all alliances do are cause suspicion and conflict. 15:40 I really could not care less. 15:40 ... 15:40 Are you totally sure? 15:40 Because if not 15:40 you are SO gone next. 15:40 :@ 15:40 Oh, whoopee. 15:40 I can't WAIT, Courtney. 15:40 You and what army? 15:40 Fine. 15:40 See if I care. 15:40 I'll get the numbers. 15:41 And trust me, you will regret this. 15:41 :3 15:41 Oh, trust ME. 15:41 This entire conversation... 15:41 Already regret it. 15:41 * Gwen walks off. 15:41 :-O 15:41 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 15:41 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Lindsay. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 15:41 <@TDIFan13> Give me a second. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions